Disney World Date
by corkyx3
Summary: This is a cute, with some mature content to come, story about Kenny McCormick and Craig Tucker venturing to Disney World. The two will go through some very humorous moments along with very cute ones.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Other than Creek I just love Crenny. So, here is a little date scene between the perv and asshole :3.

It was the beginning of March and the spring temperatures were starting to rise in the town of South Park that seemed to always be nestled under sheets of snow. Bundled up in his usual orange parka that cloaked his entire face, Kenny made his way towards Craig Tucker's residence. Sure, he and the raven-haired male had always flirted- in whatever way Craig flirts, but today Kenny had decided to plan an actual date. So, Kenny soon arrived at the other males home after a good ten minute walk and extended his hand out before knocking on the door. Once he knocked, Kenny retracted his hand and stood outside the door. He turned his back to the door and glanced around the surrounding area when Craig answered the door, eyeing the blonde rather curiously.

"What do you want, McCormick?" Craig asked in his usual mono-tone voice as his expression reverted to its normal bored self.

"Hm?" Kenny blinked before instantly turning to face the other. He hesitated before pulling the hood to his parka off, letting it fall to lie on his slender shoulders. " 'Sup, Tucker?" Kenny stated as he grew a goofy grin upon seeing his, crush, if you can call it that.

"...You came to my house, now... What do you want?" Craig just blinked as he kept his eyes on the blonde. Oh, he was so confused.

"Oh! Yeah, about that. I've been saving money for quite awhile now and... I bought plane tickets and tickets to Disney World. So, you wanna go with me?" Kenny kept the wide grin as he rummaged throughout his pockets and pulled out the tickets, waving them in front of the raven-haired males face.

Craig stared at the tickets with a bland expression, not really sure why Kenny was asking him of all people. "Uhm, you are asking me to go to Disney World with you? Why?"

"Why?" The blonde thought for a moment before nodding, "Oh, well. I wanted it to be kind of like a date. One in which we will both enjoy! After all, I do like you, a lot, Tucker."

Craig's expression grew rather... Surprised at the confession. Sure, he was used to flirting and such but he never thought that Kenny would want to commit to anything, especially with him. He quickly shook off the expression and nodded very slowly. "A date, huh? Don't you have to be, I don't know... Dating to go on a date? But, sure... I'll go with you, McCormick."

The answer caused Kenny to smile from ear-to-ear. He nodded rapidly before stuffing the tickets into his pockets again. "Yeah, I guess so. Tucker, be my boyfriend? Then this will be our first date!"

Craig hesitated upon being asked out by the blonde but responded nonetheless. "Sure, why not date you. I guess I'll get packed then, McCormick. I'll just... Come to your house once I'm done?"

Oh, Kenny was a happy boy now and he couldn't help but to quickly hug Craig before pulling away. "Yeah! Come to my house!" Once done speaking he quickly pulled his hood back off and turned around, darting off towards his home.

Once Kenny had ran off, Craig shook his head before slinking back into his house. He wouldn't show it but he was in fact, very happy and excited. So, he rushed up to his room and pulled out a suitcase and just started to throw clothes and necessities into it. He gained a boyfriend and a trip to the happiest place on Earth in one day, he was ecstatic. Now, Kenny had basically sprinted back to his own home and ran in placing, his hands on his knees while he panted and he then just scurried to his bedroom and began to pack his things himself. About fifteen minutes later Craig had cleaned himself up and made his way over to the McCormick household. He reached the doorstep and knocked on the door with his free-hand, the other holding his suitcase. He stared blankly at the door until it was opened by Karen, Kenny's little sister, and she stared up at the taller male.

Turning his gaze downward to glance at the girl he forced himself to gain a friendly smile. "Hey, I'm here for Kenny."

Karen nodded swiftly before running off into the house, "Kenny! Someone is here for you.." Is all Craig could hear and after a moment Kenny rushed to the door with his suitcase in his hand and the plane tickets in the other.  
"Okay! You ready, Craig?" Kenny just smiled as he spoke, although he felt rather odd using the other males actual name.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Craig nodded as he looked at the blonde and quickly turned around as his cheeks gained a pink hue. Kenny had never really called him by his actual name since they were kids and it was... Different to say the least. He shook his head and began to walk.

"Hey! My dad said we can take his truck, so c'mon." Kenny used the hand which held the tickets to motion to the truck. Once he pointed it out he quickly went over to the vehicle and threw his suitcase into the back and just hopped into the drivers side and started the car. Craig soon followed after and sat his suitcase in the back alongside Kenny's and soon they were on their way.

As he drove, Kenny tapped a finger on the steering wheel and began to hum to the tune of Fingerbang, which in turn made the blonde let out a minuscule laugh. He quickly silenced it as he kept his gaze on the road. Craig was staring blankly out the window until he heard the other male emit a laugh. He looked to Kenny and raised a brow.

"What's so funny...Kenny?" Craig asked with a quizzical expression painted on his face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of things from back when I was a kid." He turned his blue hues onto Craig for a split second before looking back at the road, his mind trailing off to the trip they were both partaking of.

Craig nodded before gazing back out the window and leaned forward as the airport came into sight and Kenny soon turned into the parking lot and found a spot. Once stopped, he turned off the truck and jumped out, shutting the door behind him he then gathered up hs luggage. Craig gathered his own and the two soon went into the airport and had to go through security and the usual airport deeds before finally boarding the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After maybe eight to ten hours the two had arrived in Florida and had made their way to the taxi that was waiting outside the airport terminal to take the boys to their hotel. Once they arrived at the hotel, Kenny drug the other male to their room and went inside and practically threw his luggage on the ground. Craig did the same and before he could take a breath the blonde had taken a firm grasp on his hand and drug him out of the room. Kenny was overwhelmed with excitement and forced Craig back into the taxi. The bright yellow vehicle sped towards the happiest place on Earth, and whilst it was driving, Kenny was bouncing up and down on the seat as Craig watched with an expression that said, "What the fuck?"

"I want to go get Mickey Mouse hats first! Then the teacups! Then, then, then, I want to go on the 'It's a Small World' ride! Ooooh! Then, Space Mountain and I wanna see the princesses and characters!" Kenny continued to spout out the order he wanted to go in as Craig nodded in a melancholy manner. He was happy, more to be with Kenny, but he just wasn't too excited about Disney World.

The car ride soon stopped at the park gate and the two boys piled out. Kenny just sprinted to the ticket attendant and showed the ticket before just passing through the gate. He stopped as he waited on the raven-haired man, but, while he waited he was hopping up and down like an energized rabbit. Craig, of course, took his sweet time and after a few minutes he made it to Kenny. The boys made their way to the stand that had Mickey Mouse hats and they both picked up one. Kenny put his on and once he did he immediately pulled out his cellphone and took a selfie, the picture itself had just him with the widest close-eyed smile that was possible. Then, Craig put on his own an before he could utter his pure disdain, Kenny forced him to take a picture with him. Craig hosted the usual stoic expression in the photo, along with his raised middle finger, and Kenny had kissed the others cheek. This countless picture taking continued for quite awhile,each picture, Kenny gained a new expression, where Craig didn't.

After Kenny had forced multiple pictures out of Craig, he held onto the raven-haired males hand and drug him to the teacups. They stood in the line and once it was their turn, Kenny didn't hesitate to pull Craig to one of the large cups and then slid themselves and and made sure they were buckled down. The ride slowly began to spin and Kenny just emitted a happy laugh but Craig just sat there, looking as if he was staring at paint dry. Don't forget that Craig was wearing the Mickey Mouse ride hurled the two boys into a seemingly endless spin cycle and, Kenny couldn't be happier. So, whilst the ride continued Kenny leaned over and began to place kisses all over the raven' face. While Craig was being smothered in kisses, he couldn't help but to gain a faint smile, seeing Kenny like this just melted the icy heart he hosted inside his chest. The ride stopped shortly and Kenny let out a whine as he then pulled the male to the 'It's a Small World' ride.

A/N: Sorry, It's kinda short, but, the next one will have some sexy times in a ride, so. look forward to it, or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The two males stood in line for the ride for what seemed like forever, to Kenny at least. After about a thirty to forty minute wait it was finally their turn and Kenny practically skipped to the seat with Craig following suit. Once the two were seated, Kenny began to hop up and down happily in his seat in pure anticipation which was soon answered as their small boat began to float down the designated track and the song began to play. Craig on the other hand let out a sigh and propped his elbow on the boats side and promptly placed his chin on his palm. Once Kenny noticed this he took it upon himself to just move onto Craig's lap. Kenny tilted his head to the side as he looked at Craig and leaned in.

"If you're not having fun, we can leave... I mean, it's our date and I want you to be happy as well." Kenny stated with a hint of disappointment as he moved his hands to Craig's waist and gently began to rub around with his thumbs.

Craig had turned his attention to Kenny and he shook his head no in response. "No, it's fun... I promise." Craig gave the blonde a very rare smile before he move his hands up to Kenny's collar. Craig pulled the other male down and pressed their warm lips together. He allowed his eyes to falter shut as Kenny trailed his hands up and around Craig's neck, once there he leaned in so that he could deepen the kiss that was just initiated. Craig grew a smirk into the kiss as he moved his hands down to grab the blonde's rear before giving it a slight squeeze.

As his rear was squeezed, Kenny melted into his new boyfriend' touch and kissed his raven-haired lover deeper. Craig took it upon himself to slip his hands to the front of Kenny's pants and instantly unzipped and pulled the jeans halfway down to reveal the blonde' boxers. Kenny didn't try to move away. In fact, he always enjoyed their intimate moments because this surely wasn't their first time since before they were more... Friends-with-benefits, but now they were a real couple and the raven's warm hands on his own skin was like ecstasy. Craig loved to see the way Kenny reacted to every small touch that he placed so, he moved and undid his own pants and slid them down along with his boxers. Oh, he was rather excited from seeing his lover melt into his touch and he couldn't hold it back. Craig pulled down Kenny's boxers in an instant and move him to line up with his already erect member.

Once aligned, Craig slowly pushed his lover onto his own member and let out a groan. While this was happening, Kenny had pulled himself close to Craig and buried his face into the crook of his lovers neck all the while, emitting muffled moans against the smooth skin. Kenny had soon moved to envelop the entirety of the member and he couldn't help but to tighten around the length and loosen which pulled sensual noises from Craig. Kenny kept his face buried into Craig's neck as he slowly pulled himself up on the member before moving back down and he then repeated this action except he began to go faster and harder onto it. This continued and Kenny let out muffled wanton moans as he bounced up and down but he soon began to swirl his hips around the member and he began to pant and perspire as he moved. The new movements were almost too much for the raven to handle and he tilted his head back before biting his lip to silence the moans that tried to escape. Craig then began to trail his hands all over his lovers body as much as he could. Craig held Kenny as close as he could before he moved his hands down to the others rear and squeezed while it had bounced on his length. The moans only threatened to grow louder but Kenny muffled them by biting onto Craig's neck which caused the raven to groan out in pleasure.

By now the two men were covered in sweat and were panting heavily and Craig couldn't hold back his oncoming orgasm. With the next pounding bounce that Kenny made, Craig grabbed the blonde's hips and held him down as he released into the blonde. The release caused Kenny to shudder and let out one last moan before he himself climaxed. Kenny stayed close to Craig and was panting heavily into his neck as Craig lied back and moved his hands to wrap around his lovers waist. After a few seconds Kenny removed himself and pulled up his pants and boxers. He looked down at the mess he made and reached over the boat and got water into his hands and tried to clean the both of them up as much as he could. Craig watched him as his lover cleaned the both of them up and he smiled faintly before pulling up his pants and boxers. The two exchanged a smile as they cuddled up until the ride came to a stop and Craig stepped out and held hid hand out to Kenny. Kenny pulled himself up and and intertwined their finger.

"Where to next, Ken~?" Craig stated with a slight grin.

"I believe it should be up to you.." Kenny smiled as he lied his head on his lovers shoulder and began to walk away from the ride.

After that, the boys began to stroll around the park until Craig figured out what he would like to do, which seeing as how it's Craig, it may take awhile for him to find something pleasing.

A/N: I'm so sorry I take so long to update. I'm out of school now so it should get better but I'm not sure... I'll try to be better, and I'm sorry about spacing issues, my computer hates me..


End file.
